


reminiscent

by Anonymous



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Fluff, Just them talking that's really it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set early 1985.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	reminiscent

“…so I nicked his cymbal.”

“You did not.”

“I bloody did. Nabbed the thing. I was sick of his shit.” Johnny grinned. “He still doesn’t know.”

“You are awful.” Morrissey was laughing now, shaking his head. “I am _appalled_ by that.”

Johnny smirked, shifting back on the sofa and opening his legs a little. “Come here. Sit with me.”

Morrissey hesitated before obeying, crawling along the small sofa.

He settled into Johnny’s embrace, back against the guitarists chest, leaning in comfortably.

“There. Alright?” Johnny asked, shifting and wrapping his arms around Morrissey’s slim frame.

“Yes.” the singer nodded, relaxing back.

He caught up Johnny’s hand and began to trace round the rings on his finger, admiring his nail varnish.

“And where did you hide the cymbal?” he asked a moment later.

Johnny laughed. “Chucked it in the canal.”

“You did not.”

“Fucking did. Lobbed it in.”

“Johnny you are… terrible.” Morrissey shook his head, a smile on his face. “I am absolutely scandalised by this story and I will never look Mike in the face again.”

Johnny grinned. “Bastard deserved it.”

He wrapped his arms tighter round Morrissey’s frame then.

“Remember that time we got lost on the way to Leeds?” he mused.

Morrissey let out a small groan. “Remember? It is seared onto my brain.”

“Us in the back of the van, Mike shouting, me trying to read some fucking AA roadmap of Britain 1985.” Johnny shook his head. “Unreal. And you sitting next to me offering no help, just laughing.”

“I was not laughing!” Morrissey smiled then, twisting his head back to catch the guitarists eye.

“Moz, you were pissing yourself.”

“It was rather funny.”

“What, Mike rollocking me?”

“You got us there.” Morrissey pointed out. “You saved the day, Johnny. We made it on time, remember?”

“Only just. We got out the van and got thrown onto stage, jesus. Barely had time to grab my telecaster.” Johnny yawned.

He turned and pressed a soft kiss to Morrissey’s temple then.

“You were on top form that night, Mozza. I’ve always thought it was one of your best.”

“Really? Why is that?” Morrissey asked curiously.

He shifted and pulled Johnny’s arms round him tighter.

“Dunno, just… the way you sang, the way you moved. Not sure.” Johnny said vaguely. He thought for a long moment. “Hard to describe.”

“It was rather a good gig.” Morrissey agreed.

He pushed his palm flat against Johnny’s and they twined their fingers.

Johnny nodded and raised their joined hand, kissing the singers knuckles.

“I know, bloody good night.”

“I remember there were an awful lot of flowers.” Morrissey recalled. “Tons of the things.”

“I know, it was raining gladioli. The security kept looking at the crowd and us like we’d lost the plot.” Johnny said slowly. “Don’t quite think they got the _aesthetic_ , hey?”

“Well more fool them, flowers are beautiful things.” Morrissey said. “I rather enjoy them.”

“We’ve noticed.” Johnny smirked. “Ive been showered in enough to last a lifetime.”

Contented silence fell for a moment and Johnny turned, pressing another idle kiss to the singers temple.

“I am looking forward to touring again.” Morrissey sighed. “I only feel in some sort of order when I’m on stage singing. Which is rather megalomaniac of me I know.”

“You belong on stage.” Johnny said easily. “They love you.”

“They?”

“The crowd.”

Morrissey half shrugged then. “They like _stage_ me. Some character that prances around with flowers and no top on.”

“Sounds about right.” Johnny laughed. “Its all you, Moz, yeah? All you.”

Morrissey considered this for a moment then nodded.

He bought his knees up, shifting backwards til there was no way he could be closer to Johnny.

“You ok?” Johnny murmured softly.

“Rather needy.” Morrissey joked lightly. “And you are the unfortunate one.”

“Fortunate you mean.” Johnny corrected him.

He slid one arm round the singers waist, stroking his thumb back and forth over the bunched material of his t-shirt.

“Being on stage is one of the best things.” Johnny said a moment later. “Because we work so easily.”

“You and I? And Mike and Andy?”

“Exactly.”

“It is rather smooth sailing… yes.” Morrissey smiled then. “I’m very lucky.”

“I’m lucky to have you.”

“Well its a good job you trawled down to the Kings Road isnt it?”

Johnny laughed. “To see you in your cardigan with you LP’s. I didnt know then what you were all about, but… as soon as I met you I felt like we had a connection.”

“As did I.” Morrissey murmured. “Especially once we exchanged music. I was blown away by your playing, Johnny. I still am.”

“And I was blown away by your writing.” Johnny said. “It was unlike anything I’d heard. Now look at us. Selling out gigs, making albums… flowers.”

Morrissey nodded slowly. “It’s so strange yet so normal. I want it to just be like this forever.”

“Me too.” Johnny whispered.

He held out his hand and Morrissey took it again, tilting his head sideways so their eyes met.

“And will it be?” he asked quietly.

“I hope so.” Johnny said. “Don’t worry about that, love. Time will tell.”

Morrissey nodded and butted his head lightly back against Johnny’s chest.

“Tell me another tour story? I’m quite fond of hearing you recount them.”

“How about I tell you one where I nicked something from Andy this time?”

“You did _not_.”

“So it all began one fine summer’s evening..."

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for any kudos or comments :)


End file.
